


Combat the Cold

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: Language, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Content, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: anon on tumblr requested: I saw your tweet about seblaine fall fics and I know you probably meant you want to read them not write them but I thought I'd send you this prompt just in case you might want to write it: “cuddling always helps combat cold weather.”---Autumn is always Blaine’s favorite time of year—the color changing leaves, the smell of crisp morning air, and the fact that every type of food is suddenly available in apple cinnamon flavor are only a few reasons why he adores it.But even with all his autumn love, there is one aspect of the season he can do without: rain. The sporadic downpours that tend to randomly take over the city could be a bit of a downer, and it seemed that on this particular September day, that is exactly what was in store.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901866
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Combat the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being less about cuddling and more about what lead up to the cuddling, I guess. Sorry if this fic is a bit of a mess. I haven't been feeling very inspired to write as of late, but I'm trying to get over my road block!

Autumn is always Blaine’s favorite time of year—the color changing leaves, the smell of crisp morning air, and the fact that every type of food is suddenly available in apple cinnamon flavor are only a few reasons why he adores it.

But even with all his autumn love, there is one aspect of the season he can do without: rain. The sporadic downpours that tend to randomly take over the city could be a bit of a downer, and it seemed that on this particular September day, that is exactly what was in store.

Blaine thanks his yesterday self for checking the weather and slipping his small umbrella into his satchel, as he walks out into the early fall evening. There is already a mist falling but going by the state of the sky, a storm will soon follow. It had only been 30 minutes before, seated in his final class of the day, that Blaine took a glance outside to see nothing but gray skies and rapid winds.

The sight had made him sigh. Despite his weather check the night before, Blaine had hoped maybe today would surprise him with a sunny autumn day. He had been wanting to meet up with Sebastian for a picnic in Central Park in lieu of dinner at their apartment, but as he now walks from campus to the subway station, umbrella clasped in hand, he realizes that dream has surely passed on for another day.

His umbrella is small, keeping the majority of the rain from dowsing him, but the cuffs of his jeans still get wet and the smallest bit of rain water manages to creep down into his boots. By the time Blaine arrives home to his and Sebastian’s apartment, there is a chill up his spine, placed there by the impending storm combined with the cold autumn winds, forcing him to strip out of his nicely pressed button up, cardigan, and jeans, in exchange for a pair of old navy sweatpants, the Dalton crest faded along one thigh, and one of Sebastian’s warmest hoodies.

Thoroughly engulfed in the old hoodie, sweater paws hanging down over his hands and the hem of the sweatshirt down past his thighs, Blaine sighs, contented by the smell of his boyfriend that is settled into the fabric. As he walks from the room to the kitchen, Blaine checks the time on his phone clutched in his hand, hoping Sebastian will be home soon. The hoodie is nice, but he would prefer to cuddle up with the real thing.

Blaine starts the kettle on the stove and digs around the cabinets for some tea. He decides that if he can’t have his picnic, he can still have a relaxing evening in, and nothing is better for relaxation than lavender and a dash of honey. He makes a full pot for Sebastian’s imminent arrival. Knowing his boyfriend, he probably forgot his umbrella, so he’ll be in need of some warm tea, more so than Blaine.

By the time his lavender chamomile is fully steeped and he has a warm mug in his hands, a loud tremor of thunder sounds outside, sending a shudder up Blaine’s neck. He hopes Sebastian is almost home, not wanting to think about his boyfriend being caught up in the storm. He sends a quick text to Sebastian, a simple, “on the train yet?” but it’s left unanswered, which drives a small bit of worry into Blaine’s heart, as another bout of thunder sounds, followed by the crack of lightening somewhere nearby.

Fortunately, it’s not long after he curls up on their living room couch, a rerun of Law and Order SVU playing on the TV, that Blaine hears the lock of their apartment being jostled, forcing a sigh of relief from his lungs. Sure enough, the lock clicks, the door opens, and a drenched and very upset looking Sebastian Smythe stumbles in.

Sebastian slams the door shut, giving the deadbolt a turn before he drops his dripping satchel on the floor and kicks off his shoes. Blaine can hear faint curses coming from Sebastian’s lips as the other man doesn’t even take one look at his boyfriend before marching down the hallway in very wet clothes, leaving a trail of water in his wake. Blaine rolls his eyes at Sebastian’s dramatics, setting his tea down and grabbing a hand towel from the hall closet to wipe up the water on the floor as he follows the path to their bedroom.

In their room, he finds a pile of wet clothes thrown on their floor and hears the sink running from where their bathroom door is closed. He rolls his eyes yet again, because of course, Sebastian just tossed his wet clothes down, leaving a dark watery spot in the carpet. Gathering them up, Blaine gives a quick knock on the bathroom door, not bothering to wait for a response before entering.

In the bathroom, Sebastian stands in front of the mirror completely nude where he is towel drying his skin of any remnants of rain water. The taller man’s previous grimace flips into a smirk at the sight of his boyfriend walking in on him naked; however, Blaine pointedly ignores Sebastian’s state of undress, heading straight to the shower to hang his boyfriend’s dripping clothes along the side railing.

“Next time, instead of leaving your soaking wet clothes on our carpet, could you hang them up, please?” Blaine asks, turning around and giving Sebastian a glare. It’s mostly for show, so there’s very little fire behind it, but unfortunately, Sebastian seems to notice, laughing and shaking his head.

“Sorry, I was in a rush, wanted to be ready for you to come in,” He retorts, gesturing to his clothes-free body. Blaine merely rolls his eyes at that, moving to exit the bathroom, but Sebastian catches his wrist, wrapping Blaine up in his arms.

Normally, Blaine would be instantly pliant in Sebastian’s arms, it’s his favorite place to be, but instead he squeals immediately at Sebastian’s touch. The rain seems to have frozen his boyfriend to the bone, because Blaine quickly pulls away from Sebastian with a shudder. The taller man frowns at the action.

“What, you don’t want to play with me?” Sebastian asks, giving his best pouty face.

Blaine laughs, wrapping his own arms around himself, “Not when you’re so cold! You’re freezing.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes, shaking out his wet hair, “Pshh, I feel fine, barely a chill.” He goes to grab Blaine again but his boyfriend slips out the door too fast. “Come on just let me blow—”

“Put on some warm clothes before you get sick, or nobody’s gonna be blowing anything any time soon.” Blaine cuts him off. Sebastian huffs, knowing Blaine is serious with his hands now firmly planted on his hips from where he stands right outside the bathroom door.

“But—”

“We can ‘play’ later, if you don’t feel like an ice cube by then.” Blaine says, laughing at his boyfriend’s antics as he turns away and leaves their bedroom. Only Sebastian Smythe could go from being pissed off by the rain to being a horny idiot in a matter of minutes.

Blaine heads back to the kitchen, reheating his tea and making up a mug for Sebastian as his boyfriend gets dressed down the hall. He takes up his seat on the couch, placing the second mug on the coffee table, before picking up his phone, opening up the Postmates app.

“That one’s yours.” Blaine gestures to the mug on the table as Sebastian enters the room, clad in sweatpants similar to Blaine’s own and a black NYU pullover. Blaine immediately curls up into the other man’s side as he sits down, relishing in the feeling of his boyfriend beside him.

“Give a man a minute, spider monkey.” Sebastian says, laughing as he wraps one arm around Blaine, the other moving to pick up his mug of tea to take a sip.

“Cuddling always helps combat cold weather.” Blaine says simply, setting his own mug down, before further burrowing into Sebastian’s side.

“Hmm, it must help combat the warm weather, too, because you act just the same when we’re sitting here in the middle of July, even though it’s hot as hell.” He teases, giving Blaine’s arm a squeeze, but Blaine knows his boyfriend loves to cuddle just as much. Whether he realizes it or not, Sebastian is always quick to envelope Blaine in his arms whenever they’re watching TV or lying in bed waiting for sleep. Blaine isn’t the only cuddle whore in this household.

“I was thinking we could get takeout for dinner.” Blaine says, ignoring Sebastian’s remark, holding up his phone to show his boyfriend the restaurant he found.

Sebastian nods, “Hmmm, sounds good, but I want brownies,” he says very seriously.

“I meant real food, but sure, brownies,” Blaine giggles, “Brownies, blow jobs…you just want it all tonight, huh?” Blaine asks, poking Sebastian in the side.

Sebastian laughs at that, “What can I say, my boyfriend spoils me. I’ve gotten used to a pretty cush life.”

“Sounds like a hell of a boyfriend.” Blaine chuckles, turning back to his phone to find a different restaurant that has brownies on their menu.

“The best.” Sebastian replies, but his voice is soft, devoid of laughter, and not long after, Blaine feels the taller man’s lips in his curls, kissing him on the head.

Blaine smiles to himself, as he scrolls through Postmates, grateful for the “cush” life he and Sebastian have built together. There’s no one else he’d rather spend his nights with, no one else he’d rather cuddle and tease him day in and day out.

The sound of the rain outside has settled, the storm coming to a close after just a few short hours. Blaine considers going out to pick up their dinner instead of ordering in, but decides against it, not wanting to leave the warmth of the other man beside him.

He finally finds a restaurant that delivers that has brownies, and puts in an order for two pasta dishes with dessert, giving in to his boyfriend’s antics, before tossing his phone to the table. Phone no longer in hand, his arm is free to curl around his boyfriend’s middle—the two men now wrapped up like spider monkeys, just like Sebastian had jested earlier.

“Brownies are covered.” Blaine says, nosing his way up Sebastian’s neck, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. Sebastian hums, a question on the tip of his tongue but Blaine beats him to it, “Cuddle me first, and then we’ll see about the rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
